creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Ruído Branco (White Noise)
Você sabe o que é ruído branco? “O ruído branco é um tipo de ruído produzido pela combinação simultânea de sons de todas as frequências. O adjetivo branco é utilizado para descrever este tipo de ruído em analogia ao funcionamento da luz branca, dado que esta é obtida por meio da combinação simultânea de todas as frequências cromáticas.” (Wikipédia )right Temos ruído branco em TVs, rádios… é o famoso chiado, quando, por exemplo, você muda o canal da sua TV para um que não tem sintonia. Há forte ligação entre o ruído branco e o sobrenatural. Sabe-se que investigadores paranormais se utilizam de gravações e de ruído branco para detectar vozes. É o fenômeno de voz eletrônica (EVP), bem interessante, por sinal. No Youtube tem vários desses, a maioria de origem questionável. Em 2005, foi realizado um filme, estrelando Michael Keaton, chamado "Vozes do além", que aborda o assunto em sua temática central. A história trata de um homem que perdeu sua mulher, e na busca de comunicar-se com ela, realiza gravações do tipo, de ruído branco - o faz tanto com rádio quanto TV. Um filme bem hollywoodiano, com mãos saindo da TV e tudo mais durante as gravações do protagonista, mas serve para ilustrar. Enfim, informar não é o objetivo desta página. O que quero passar à vocês é uma experiência única com o sobrenatural, ou parece ser. Trata-se de um vídeo de duas horas com “''o ruído que todos gostam''”. À primeira escuta parece ser apenas ruído branco. Talvez seja, talvez não. Prefiro deixar que tenham a experiência por vocês mesmos. Não é necessário ver as duas horas de vídeo, aparentemente 30 minutos já é suficiente para uma experiência completa. A especulação que gira em torno deste vídeo é que se trata de uma ligação direta com o paranormal… Porém, para isso, você deve se desligar do mundo ao redor, usar fones de ouvido (totalmente necessários), e ouvir apenas este som. Se você não se desligar e continuar realizando suas atividades, haverá apenas ruído branco, mesmo. Você não deve dormir… o som é bem relaxante, antes de ficar perturbador (pessoas usam ruído branco como hipnótico, para resolver insônia…) Se você fizer o que foi orientado, pode começar a ouvir coisas em meio ao ruído. Vozes, pessoas. Dois avisos: ''' *1 - Se você ouvir sussurros, ouça-os muito bem. Mas de modo nenhum siga instruções deles. Não faça nada que mandarem, se você for mandado fazer algo. *2 - Se você ouvir gritos de intensidade leve, moderada ou alta, feche o vídeo imediatamente para sua própria segurança. Lembrando, você só participa da experiência se você se deixar participar. Se você for uma pessoa suscetível à influência, não veja. Vá embora. Para sua própria segurança. Caso veja, você está por sua conta e risco. O risco aqui se trata de causar danos a você mesmo, a outros, ou libertar algo que você não pode controlar. '''Vocês foram avisados. Abaixo o vídeo: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Lv9r7Vg3Oo Alguns relatos de experiência: ”I remember listening to this once. I heard a child calling my name.” (Eu lembro de ter ouvido isso uma vez. Eu ouvi uma criança chamando meu nome) ”I could definitely hear whispers, but I couldn’t make any words out.” (Definitivamente, ouvi sussurros, mas não consegui entender nenhuma palavra) E aí? Sentiu? ;) (Fonte - Postagem Original: Sobrenatural em Foco ) Categoria:Televisão Categoria:Teorias Categoria:Fantasmas e Espíritos